Shockwave (Transformers: Prime)
Shockwave is a major antagonist in Transformers: Prime. He first appears as a one-shot antagonist in Season 2 of the show and later returns in Season 3 as one of the main antagonists. He is a Cybertronian scientist working for the Decepticons. Among his most notable creations are the Cortical Psychic Patch, which allows someone to read the mind of a Transformer, and Predaking, a clone of a deceased Predacon. He is voiced by David Sobolov. History Season 2 Though most Transformers left Cybertron during the Great Exodus, Shockwave stayed there to collect Energon for a Space Bridge. When Starscream and his forces successfully captured both Arcee and Cliffjumper, the Air Commander took them to Shockwave so he could use the Cortical Psychic Patch to read Arcee's mind and find an encrypted message Optimus Prime had sent to all the Autobots giving his location. Shockwave successfully extracted the coordinates and sent them to the Space Bridge. Having all the info he needed from Arcee, Shockwave pointed his laser gun at Cliffjumper for outliving his usefulness. Cliff asked Starscream if he always let others have the honor of killing Autobots, and Starscream orders Shockwave to allow him to kill Cliff instead. Shockwave complies, but this allowed Arcee to break free from her cuffs and as Starscream gladly aimed his fingers to stab Cliff to death, Arcee subudes Scream and locks him in her own cuffs. As Arcee and Cliffjumper escaped and overloaded the bridge, Shockwave catches them noting that only Starscream could be fail to dispose of a helpless captive. Shockwave confronted the two due, right before they were about to depart to Earth. Shockwave attempted to stop them, but had his Optic Lens damaged by a shot from Arcee, leaving him blinded in the Space Bridge as it exploded around him. Season 3 During the time the Autobots and Decepticons battled it out on Earth, Shockwave repaired his lens and successfully cloned the Predacon, Predaking. He was later discovered by Knock Out, who brought him back to the Nemesis to show Megatron. Megatron welcomed Shockwave into the Nemesis Crew, giving him the position of "Chief of Scientific Endeavors" and an equal rank to Strarscream as his second-in-command, sparking a rivalry between the two. Shockwave impressed Megatron by showing off his creation, Predaking. After the destruction of the Decepticon's fortress Darkmount, Megatron had Shockwave restart Project Predacon, a plan by the Decepticons to clone an army of Predacon warriors. However, after discovering that Predaking had evolved to the point where he possessed intelligence and the ability to transform, Megatron ordered Shockwave to cancel the project. In order to keep Predaking from turning on them, the Decepticons lured the Autobots to Shockwave's underground laboratory, where they destroyed the tanks holding the developing Predacon clones. As the Decepticons baited the Autobots with fresh Energon, Shockwave lured in Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus into his Project Predacon lab located inside a cave. Wheeljack then used a grenade to destroy the Predacon clones. The explosion from the destruction of the tanks resulted the creation of pure cybermatter, which the Decepticons planned to use to rebuild the Omega Lock. Starscream, who angrily dislikes how the Decepticons always listen to Shockwave's advice, complains he isn't too fond of a "Shockwave plan coming along". Upon hearing this, Shockwave grabs Starscream by the head and threatens to pierce Scream with a metallic spike berating Scream for not telling him about the Autobots coming, thus not giving him time to gather up all his valuable chemicals. Starscream lies he did not intentionally abandon Shockwave at the mercy of the Autobots but instead his actions had caused the "happy accident", and Shockwave relented. With help from the captured Autobot scientist Ratchet, Shockwave rebuilt the Omega Lock and prepared to use it to cyberform Earth. He participated in the final battle between the Decepticons and the Autobots when they invaded the ''Nemesis ''to stop the 'Cons from firing the Lock. After Megatron was killed, Shockwave retreated with Starscream inside a tiny escape pod. Since the pod was only big enough for one of them, Starscream complains Shockwave is cramming him and Shockwave asks if he's going to whine for the rest of the trip. Predacons Rising On a revived Cybertron, Starscream and Shockwave restarted Project Predacon, hoping to clone an army of Predacons to oppose the Autobots. The first two Predacons they created were Darksteel and Skylynx. Starscream asks Shockwave why it is they've only made 2 Predacons so far, prompting Shockwave to answer that they need to frequently relocate to avoid detection. Shockwave was later called by Starscream after he discovered a burial ground full of Predacon bones. However, they were confronted by Unicron in Megatron's body, who used his powers to revive the Predacons and sent them to attack the Decepticons. Starscream fled while Shockwave was swarmed by Predacon zombies. Shockwave somehow survived and later went over to Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx, advising the three to work together to help the Autobots stop Unicron. It is unknown what happened to Shockwave after that. Victims * Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Autobots * Several zombified Predacon skeletons Shockwave also had the perfect opportunity to kill Arcee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack '''and '''Starscream but he spared all of them for logical reasons. Trivia * Shockwave's robot form is based on his G1 counterpart while his vehicle mode is based on his movie counterpart. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Amoral Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Giant Category:Conspirators